1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing apparatus and method which is capable of printing based on internal data stored within the apparatus or external data inputted from an external storage device.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, printing apparatuses are widely used which print characters entered via a keyboard on a print medium, such as a tape or the like, to form labels. These printing apparatuses are relatively small in size, so that many of them employ a battery as a power supply. For this reason, there have been proposed printing apparatuses equipped with the automatic power-off function of turning off the power for the purpose of power conservation when a predetermined time period has elapsed without key entry.
The printing apparatuses of the above-mentioned kind include apparatuses having a capability of receiving print data from an external storage device incorporated e.g. in a personal computer (PC). In a printing apparatus of this type, however, even during inputting of data from the external storage device, the power can be automatically turned off because no key entry to the apparatus is performed.
Especially when the automatic power-off function is activated in a situation where a printing apparatus and an external storage device (personal computer) are connected to each other via a network, since these apparatus and device are located far apart from each other, a user using the external storage device has to take the trouble of going to a place where the printing apparatus is installed, so as to turn on the power thereof again.
It is an object of the invention to provide a printing apparatus and method which is capable of printing based on internal data stored within the apparatus or external data inputted from an external storage device, and at the same time capable of setting the enabling/disabling of an automatic power-off function.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing apparatus for printing on a print medium based on internal data stored therein or external data inputted from an external storage device.
The printing apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
first input means for inputting data and various instructions;
internal storage means for storing the data inputted by the first input means, as the internal data;
second input means for inputting the external data stored in the external storage device;
printing mode-setting means for setting a printing mode to either an internal printing mode in which printing can be performed based on the internal data stored in the internal storage means or an external printing mode in which printing can be performed based on the external data inputted by the second input means;
printing means for printing on the print medium in the printing mode set by the printing mode-setting means;
determining means for determining whether an automatic power-off function of automatically turning off power should be enabled or disabled; and
automatic power-off means for automatically turning off the power when a predetermined time period has elapsed without input by the first input means or by the second input means, if the determining means has determined that the automatic power-off function should be enabled.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing method of carrying out printing based on internal data or external data inputted from an external storage device.
The printing method according to the second aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
inputting data and various instructions;
storing the inputted data as the internal data;
inputting external data stored in the external storage device;
setting a printing mode to either an internal printing mode in which printing can be performed based on the stored internal data or an external printing mode in which printing can be performed based on the inputted external data;
carrying out printing in the set printing mode;
determining whether an automatic power-off function of automatically turning off power should be enabled or disabled; and
automatically turning off the power when a predetermined time period has elapsed without input of any of the internal data, the various instructions and the external data, if it has been determined that the automatic power-off function should be enabled.
In the printing apparatus and method according to the respective first and second aspects of the invention, it is possible to carry out printing based on the internal data stored within the apparatus or external data inputted from the external storage device, and at the same time select which of the internal data and the external data should be used for printing. Further, the printing apparatus not only has the automatic power-off function of automatically turning off power when the predetermined time period has elapsed without any input, but also the capability of determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled. Whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled may be automatically determined by following a predetermined rule or alternatively in response to an instruction by the user.
It is preferred that the determining means includes means for determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled according to the printing mode set by the printing mode-setting means.
Similarly, it is preferred that the step of determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled includes the step of determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled according to the set printing mode.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to determine whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled, based on the set printing mode. Thus, whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled is automatically determined according to the set printing mode, which saves the user from having to set the enabling or disabling of the automatic power-off function.
It is preferred that the determining means includes means for determining that the automatic power-off function should be disabled when the external printing mode is set by the printing mode-setting means.
Similarly, it is preferred that the step of determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled includes determining that the automatic power-off function should be disabled when the printing mode has been set to the external printing mode.
According to these preferred embodiments, when the printing mode is set to the external printing mode, it is determined that the automatic power-off function should be disabled, so that it is possible to prevent the power from being automatically turned off. Therefore, the user is not required to carry out troublesome operation e.g. of turning on the power of the printing apparatus again.
Preferably, the printing apparatus further comprises automatic power-off instruction means for giving an instruction concerning determination as to whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to determine whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled in response to needs of the user.
More preferably, the determining means includes means for determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled according to the instruction given by the automatic power-off instruction means, regardless of the printing mode set by the printing mode-setting means.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to determine whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled in response to an instruction by the user, regardless of the printing mode set by the printing mode-setting means. This means that priority is given to the demand of the user in determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled.
Alternatively, the determining means includes means for determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled based on the printing mode set by the printing mode-setting means, regardless of the instruction given by the automatic power-off instruction means.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to determine whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled according to the printing mode set by the printing mode-setting means, regardless of an instruction by the user. This means that even if the user gives an erroneous instruction, it is possible to determine whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled properly in accordance with the printing mode.
Preferably, the printing apparatus further comprises power source type-detecting means for detecting a type of power source, and the determining means includes means for determining whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled based on a result of detection by the power source type-detecting means.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to automatically determine whether the automatic power-off function should be enabled or disabled based on a result of detection by the power source type-detecting means, which saves the user from having to set the enabling or disabling of the automatic power-off function.
More preferably, the determining means includes means for determining that the automatic power-off function should be disabled when the type of the power source detected by the power source type-detecting means is an AC power supply.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to determine that the automatic power-off function should be automatically disabled when the power supply type detected by the power source type-detecting means is an AC power supply, since the AC power supply causes little concern about power consumption, thereby saving the user from having to set the enabling and disabling of the automatic power-off function.
More preferably, the determining means includes means for determining that the automatic power-off function should be enabled when the type of the power source detected by the power source type-detecting means is a battery.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to determine that the automatic power-off function should be automatically enabled for conservation of power if the power supply type detected by the power source type-detecting means is a battery. This makes it possible to prevent electric power from being wastefully used and save the user from having to set the enabling and disabling of the automatic power-off function.
Preferably, the printing apparatus further comprises determination-informing means for providing notification of a determination made by the determining means.
According to this preferred embodiment, the user can check by the determination-informing means whether the automatic power-off function is disabled or enabled.
Preferably, the print medium is a tape-shaped member.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the print medium is a tape-shaped member, the present invention can be applied to a tape printing apparatus, which facilitates the making of labels and the like. Further, since the print medium can be received in the printing apparatus in a state wound into a roll, it is possible to make the apparatus compact in construction.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.